A Demons Sinful Ritual
by Darkerellawolf18
Summary: Sebastian tells Ciel about a ritual that all demons must complete every centuary.Ciel is still a newly formed demon but if he and Sebastian don't help eachother fulfil the ritual then they will feel a agonizing pain in an area closest related to the uncompleted sin.Im new so tell me if its a good start,the following chapters will each be a sin so review & say what you think.
1. Sebastians order

**A/N~I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters,also there will be yaoi in later chapters not sure which ones yet**

"No..stop..don't.." Ciel clutched his sheets until his knuckles turned white to only clutch them harder from his horrid nightmare... Ciel was on a metal  
table with his arms strapped to eachother,he screamed in agony from his still cooling brand and a cloaked man thrusting into his virgin hole, "Ahh..no..s-stop!"

Ciel suddenly woke up to find himself being craddled by his butler Sebastian,normally Ciel would've slapped Sebastian and send him off but he was  
crying to hard and felt weak after his dream of a dreaded moment in his life,he knew Sebastian was the only one that would be they're for Ciel so  
he cherished the moment and buried his now red face into his butlers chest. "Shh,its ok Bocchan it was just a bad dream," He looked up and stared  
into Sebastians eyes to see that he looked worried and concerned so he sniffed one last time & stopped his flow of tears. Ciel inhaled a deep  
intake of breath and looked away with flushed cheeks.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and asked "I thought you were pissed at me why are you so worried? Its not the first nightmare iv had." Sebastian  
sighed and stood up, "Because Bocchan i belive this is the only time you actually cried during and after a nightmare and i found you scratching at your  
brand." He paused for a second while Ciel was expecting his slightly bleeding brand mark and saw him shiver as he continued. "Also no,i was not  
*Pissed* at you i was just slightly angry i lost my only meal that iv been waiting for patienatly for a whole centuray." Ciel saw Sebastians eyes turn a  
tint of pink but return to his normal crimson, he shivered and hugged his knees remembering the dream, that his now burning side, reminded him  
of. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and opened his arms warmly, "Come here.." Ciel practically jumped into Sebastians arms and relaxed into his  
embrace.

Sebastian wasen't used to Ciel being so opened hearted towards him since he would always be bold and secreative but his past must make him  
weaken his hold on pushing people away,he kissed the top of Ciels head and Ciel stiffened in shock.~Why was his butler being so  
kind,maybe because i didn't order him away this time..YA that must be why~ Sebastian looked down at Ciel and asked politely "Bocchan may i ask  
you a favor?" Ciel nodded as he crawled outta Sebastians arms and layed against the head board of Sebastians bed.{Yes Sebastians bed because  
they're at Sebastians house since everyone at his estate..well and all of England that is...think Ciel Phantomhive is dead}

"Well every 100 years demons have to fulfill the seven sins ritual or they start to weaken and feel great pain in an area that is closest related to the sin  
itself,what im asking Bocchan is that you order me to do what ever it takes for me to fulfill what i need to do." Ciel thinks for a minute and nods  
slowly "I order you Sebastian to do what ever it takes to accomplish the seven sins ritual." Sebastian bowed and as he rose back up to face his Bocchan  
you can see a devilish smirk appear on his face "Yes,my lord."

"Now can you tell me what are these seven sins?" Sebastian nods and smiles ever so slighly "Greed,pride,wrath,envy,gluttony,sloth, and lust." Ciel  
shivered after hearing the last sin and Sebastian started heading out of the room,"i'll go fetch you some blood to substain your hunger" The young  
demon nods and Sebastian leaves the room. ~I wonder what will be the first sin and how we exceed in doing them~ Once again Ciel shivers after  
pondering about what they would do for lust...


	2. Unresisting Wrath & Hungar

Ciel awaited for his butlers return as he stretched and layed back on Sebastians bed..~I never thought a demon butler could have such a peaceful home even though the only room i have seen is his bed room..i'll order him to give me a tour soon enough~ as Ciel was lost in his thoughts Sebastian knocked on the door slightly and Ciel responded with a simple "Enter."Sebastian entered with a china cup filled to the rim with animal blood since Ciel still wouldn't drink human blood,Sebastian started to scrunch his face together and gripped the china so tight it shattered in his hands causing deep thrashes in his palms."Ugh..Ciel,"Ciel ran to Sebastian and pulled pieces of glass out of Sebastians bleeding palms."C-ciel you have to.."Ciel looked at Sebastian with worry in his eyes,"What do i need to do Sebati.."He was cut off when Sebastian leaned over shivering and kissed Ciel gently then fell to the floor breathing hard as Ciel covered his mouth with his hand as he blushed furiously,"What the bloody hell was that for Sebastian!?"Sebastian smirked and looked at Ciel,"It prevents a demon from feeling pain long enough to accomplish his sin by making contact with a demon that hasen't felt it yet,you did order me to do whatever it takes Bocchan."

Sebastian stands up as professionally as usual,keeping his devilish smirk on his lips,"Well now that i know that the first sin is wrath you can help me let out my rage since your usually the cause of it."Ciel frowns deeply and smirks, "Well then how should we accomplish this,i still haven't used any demonic powers you low~life demon servant." Sebastian furrows his brows and thinks hard enough to think his Bocchan could hear his thoughts out loud ~That little brat..i'll get him back..for when he starts feeling pain in his..well he'll see soon enough~ "I will go out into the woods with you and find a low-class demon to let my anger out on as you help me recall the most infuriating things you have caused in my long life Bocchan."

"This will be an interesting sin,i might enjoy this ritual,"Sebastian lifts up Ciel carrying him bridal style and jumps through the open bedroom window ~When the hell did he open the window?~Ciel awakes from his thoughts as he lands in a forest with a strange dog-like man wandering around curiously as Sebastian whispers in Ciel's ear and explains smoothly "That is a lower class demon which can not change forms from animal to man like Claude and I,he only has the one form while i have multiple."Ciel watches the man chase his cut up tail and run after a deer attacking it from behind ripping it to shreds in minutes."Now Bocchan you just have to make me angry and i will use wrath against this retched creäture "~I despise those filthy muts..im a cat kind of demon~ Ciel smirks and looks into his demons dark reddish-brown orbs."Hmm well while we were at that costume party at the Trancy mansion,Alois was dressed up as a gorgeous girl and licked my ear like this,"he licked his butlers ear the same way Alois teasingly did that horrid night causing Sebastian to actually shiver and continued with another memory his eternal servant didn't know of."Oh, and as Claude would dress me he'd kiss my leg and smile just from the feel of my slap against his cheek." Ciel looked into his butlers eyes and saw a greenish-black ora appearing around Sebastian.."Oh shi.." "A-hgh!"Ciel turned suddenly seeing his butler rip the demon to shreds as it choked on its blood that he was coughing up."Ciel backed away to give Sebastian more room as his butler pulled the demons spine out getting blood everywhere..even some got on Ciels cheek and the demon earl watched his servant in horror..and awh..Ciel couldn't look away he felt somehow attached to the unknown demons blood.

He gripped his stomach in pain as an agonizing pain took over his whole digestive system ~This must be gluttony..ugh~ Ciel ran towards the blood leaking,lifeless demon and lapped up the blood on the demons arms and neck..he practically drank almost every drop as the pain faded. He heard a deep chuckle to see Sebastian smirking with a satisfied expression,"Seems my Bocchan completed his first sin gluttony,"Ciel felt his body flinch at the still small patch of pain in his stomach and saw the blood covered Sebastian and literally jumped him licking the blood from his butlers chest just realizing his butler was bare-chested, he let the thought pass and lapped his tounge against a blood covered nipple as Sebastian twitched.

"Boccha.."He was cut off when Ciel attacked his lips getting any blood his demon had dripping from his lips and pulled back after licking every curve and space in Sebastian's delicious wet cavern, he sits up, breathing hard as his stomach returns to normal and his hunger level decreases greatly."Well, i feel more allured to this side of you Bocchan,"Ciel's mind started clearing up and he realized what he's done and stood up."I only did it to stop the pain you perverted butler..i would never do that by will power.." ~Actually i did enjoy being so close, a lot actually..no stop it Ciel it was just the sin taking over your mind..~

"Can we just go home Sebastian.. im exausted. "Ciel's eyes turned back to their normal sapphire color as Sebastian noticed how they were red as soon as Ciel tasted the blood...he looks like a cat lapping up the blood..~hmm i wonder what animal my Bocchan is~

**A/N~Ok so what do you think?It was so hard to not type & instead of and because im so used to it i had to keep rereading everything after every paragraph..Well review and suggest what sins i ****should do next,should they have the same or two different ones,or something else anyone thinks of.I aint gonna get no sleep tonight but i didn't wanna keep y'all waiting any longer so I'll update ****quicker.I aint lazy so don't get mad if you see an & anywhere..its just i know the grammars wrong the 1st time i upload chapters but my grammars usually perfect..its when i upload the story,some words disappear it's quite annoying so sorry...**


	3. A Kittens Envious Pleasure

**A/n~Ok i know im a slow-ass updater but it's because it takes me forever to re-edit and i keep thinking of multiple stories to write... if any of you know the Cirque Du Freak series,i wanna do my own series that's kinda similar but its werewolves instead of vampires,i know it sounds pretty lame but if y'all have any ideas for a story tell me and enjoy**.

A loud crash is heard from outside and awakens Ciel, "The bloody hell.." he gets up and immediately holds his chest in pain."Agh..for fucks sake..SEBASTIAN!" No answer, Ciel walks slowly to the bedroom door and freezes in place when he hears a familiar squeal,"OH BASSY!" "Oh please no..why hasen't Will killed that gender confused freak already,"Ciel rushes down the staircase that was right in front of the room ~Still don't know what or whose room this is~Ciel sees the firery red-head holding Sebastian in a death grip hug,as he watches the scene a rapidly growing heat forms in the sapphire eyed boys chest and he's suddenly infuriated. Ciel tackles the clingy male and bites deep into his neck,"Giet uff myy Sabastionn.."Grell lets go and swats at Ciel "Get off you little brat!" Sebastian watches his Bocchan attack the shinigami and can't help but smirk at the humorous sight."Onomnomnomnom" "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF" ~Heheh i got that from a picture on google of Sebastian biting Ciel's head~

Grell finally unlatched the enraged Ciel and rushes out of the house,Ciel gags and spats out the distasteful shinigami blood while his chest pain subsides a little. Sebastian walks towards Ciel "my lord it seems you have discovered the sin envy," "Oh yay Sebastian i get to feel my heart burn to a bloody crisp."Sebastian walks towards a dark wooden door and goes inside,"then let me help you out Bocchan."The crimson eyed demon returns from the mysterious room with a dark black cat and hugs it close."Put..it..down," Ciel growls as his eyes flash to a deep blood red."Such a gorgeous creäture,"he kisses the cat's head and smirks directly at Ciel. "I said put..it..DOWN!"Sebastian places down the cat as Ciel crashes into the demon,Sebastian opens his eyes as he feels a rough tounge lick his cheek."Hell..my head, your pretty strong for such a young demo.."he looks up to see a Ciel with two pure white cat ears and a fluffy tail licking his pets his masters head and chuckles lightly "but not as gorgeous as you my little kitten"

Ciel looks into his butlers eyes and tilts his head to the side "Meroww."He continues licking Sebastian's cheek as he paws at his chest making small scratches on his upper chest,hewraps his arms around his new kittens waist and carries him in his arms as he lifts himself off the red-wood returns his adorable master to his bed in his room.**After Ciel gains control of his actions**"Sebastian i have a craving for seafood,go fetch me some with tea,"Sebastian nods and starts to head out of the room.

Sebastian places down a silver platter which has sliced Salmon and Telopea with crab legs on a separate plate."Enjoy Bocchan,"Ciel takes a small bite of salmon and starts to quickly devour the fish chunks and crab finishes as his white ears and tail appear,he laps at the saucer Sebastian places in front of eternal servant strokes his masters back as he raises his rear like a kitten. Ciel straightens up after lapping up every drop of the liquid in the white saucer."Um..Sebastian what did you put in my drink?"Ciel looks at Sebastian curiously as he plays with his fluffy tail,"well Bocchan i gave you catnip tequila." "Why am i able to taste fish and catnip tequila?" Sebastian kneels down in front of Ciel,"well since you're a demonic cat you can eat what all felines eat as long as you are somewhat in your true form,for instance, when you saw the fish your tounge became rough like a cats meaning you were slightly in your true form."Ciel takes a moment to ponder over the information and pats next to him for Sebastian to sit down."Well what can you eat?"Sebastian sits next to Ciel and smiles slightly,"Well anything, but the only ways i can are to obvious,i can only eat anything other than souls and certain substances when i take out my wings,talons,a beak or cover myself in feathers."

The boy snickers at the thought of Sebastian with a beak and looks at his butler,"well then prepare me for bed i'm ready to retire."Sebastian stands up and bows as he dresses Ciel for the night. ~Young master is still amusing but he still needs to learn how to manage control~

**A/N~ Okay i was literally falling asleep during the ending of this chapter sorry if its bad**


End file.
